


My Nurse is an Angel

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Medicine, Nurse!Gabriel - Freeform, Patient!Reader, Surgery, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: This is a summary of what I can remember during my first stay in hospital and my first experience of general anaesthetic after brain surgery.  Nurse Gabriel is taking the place of the lovely nurse who looked after me.





	

"Hey, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" You heard a gentle voice call through the haze. 

The next thing you knew you were on your side throwing up.

"Alright sweetheart, let it out" you felt a hand rubbing at your back.

Opening your eyes you saw a nurse sweetly smiling back at you. Once you had finished you were tired, still coming round from the anaesthetic.

The nurse helped clean you up changing your bed and getting you a fresh gown. It was only then did you realised you had another cannula in your hand attached to a bag of saline, EKG wires on your chest, a pulse ox and a blood pressure cuff that started to squeeze your arm getting another reading. The nurse was checking your vitals when he turned to you.

"One of your sensors isn't picking up your heartbeat properly so we're just going to move it round okay?"

Nodding your head he gently placed one on the side of your ribcage and moved the wire from the centre of your chest over, writing down the new reading.

"Do you want to try a bit of water now?". You nodded your head again and your nurse smiled moving to get you your drink. He returned not long after taking the seat next to your bed.

"Just take small sips, alright". He moved the straw close to your mouth and you did as he said.

"Do you want me to try and get your parents now?". You nodded and he motioned to one of the other nurses to try and contact your parents.

Your parents had tried to get to the hospital before you went down for surgery but you were first on the list for the day. They didn't know where you were and you didn't have your phone or the number to contact them on in your file. When they went to the ward they were directed to recovery to see you.

He took a seat next to you glancing at your monitors and then back to you. He began to tell you stories to calm you down.

Stories of when he was in hospital and how being a nurse doesn't help in those situations. Not long after your parents arrived.

"Okay, so we're just waiting for someone to take you up to the ward. Are you hungry? Do you want to try some food?".

You thought for a minute realising you had not eaten since the night before, "um yeah please".

When the nurse returned he handed you your sandwich and apple juice.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you for a little bit but if you need anything just press that call bell". He went to move your curtain to leave before your voice stopped him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He smiled at you, "the names Gabriel" he replied with a wink.

"Thank you Gabriel".


End file.
